supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... Samus use a golden hammer and knocked Lucario out. She turned into a trohpy. Samus revived Lucario. "A meber of The Team won again!" exclaimed someone. The winner is:Samus! exclaimed the voice. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario outstreched her hand. ❄Icewish❄ 04:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Samus shook. Then they looked up at the sky. Shadow bugs dropped and turned into primids. "Tabuu and Crazy Hand." yelled Ridley. Little did they know the bosses had turned evil again and Petey was working with Icy. Samus prepared to attack. Snake, Iggy, Meta Knight, Falco, Ridleu, Jigglypuff and Flames all jumped into the help. They watched as about 300 primids formed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario used aura sphere and killed ten primids. Kirby killed another 20. Volvagia turned into his attack form and killed a lot more. ❄Icewish❄ 04:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) A giant robot jumped in. The crowd ran away. It was just about to attack Lucario when Captain Falcon appeared. He Falco Punched it. It planted a bomb and jumped away. "Get on!" said Captain Falcon. They all climbed on the falcon flyer and escaped before the arena expoled. Meta Knight and Ridley flew right behind while Iggy piloted his plane and Falco piloted his arwing. The smasher watched as the arena expolded. "What now?" asked Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! The arena regenerated. "(Beep!) it!" shouted Lucario. They were sent back to the arena. "No escaping," said a voice. It was one of the arena bosses. ❄Icewish❄ 05:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Iggy toar the bosses apart. They burned the pieces to ashes. "HELP!" cried a voice. Iggy, Captain Falcon and Falco turned to see the robot, very big, holding cages. In one cage their was Samus, Ridley, Kirby, Meta Knight, Zelda and for some reason Petey and in the other Lucario, Snake, Flames, Link and Jigglypuff. "Fear me." the giga red robot said. "For I am the great GALLEOM." it said. "Galleom!?" both asked Ridley and Petey, confused. "Yes. I am evil! I always was. Fell your deaths." repiled the very well imporved Galleom. However Captain Falcon and Iggy jumped up. C. Falcon Falco Punshed cage 1 and Iggy shot cage 2 with a power arrow. Both cages broke and everyone was set free. All of TMWS'S charter prepared to fight the new Galleom. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! "Fool!" shouted the three stadium bosses. Their bodies regenerated. "No weapon ever created can harm us!" The left suddenly, leaving the fighters to face Galleom. ❄Icewish❄ 05:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "His only weakness is twilight!" said Petey. "He's be build very good. I think Twilight can't get him." repiled Ridley. "But offwaves can't hurt him!" exclaimed Petey. However Iggy was gone. Just then Galleom fell down. "I cut all the stuff he needs to work with my claws." said Iggy. "Almost as gross when I was in a dragon's tummy." said Snake. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby paced back and forth. ❄Icewish❄ 17:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Galleom had a few bombs fall out of him. Subspace bombs! Ridley, Meta Knight and Flames flew away quickly. C.Falcon got on his Falcon flyer. "About us..." said Samus. Iggy appeared with a plane-like dragon. "On!" exclaimed Iggy. Everyone hoped on and everyone got away just in time before the arena was in subspace. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! The stadium regenerated. ❄Icewish❄ 17:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Petey walked in a fell alsleep. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! {C The stadium shut down for the night.... The sun set and the moon rose in the sky. ❄Icewish❄ 17:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked up at the sky. He misssed his siblings, episly Lemmy and Larry. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby walked into his room an fell asleep. ❄Icewish❄ 17:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Falco, Samus, Meta Knight, Flames, Snake and Jigglypuff all crashed. Ridley crashed a few mins later. Iggy went to sleep an hour later. Koopalings Rule Forever! The next morning.... Link woke up at about three in the morning. A bad habbit. ❄Icewish❄ 17:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was already awake. He was climbing upside down in the traing area. Koopalings Rule Forever! He walked outside. His wounds had healed extreamly quickly. The sun wasn't even up yet. He sat down by his room's door and looked up at the sky. ❄Icewish❄ 17:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Galleom attacked the arena again. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link closed his eyes. Twilight formed around Galleom, sucking him in....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy lay their motinless. "Twlight.....Suck....My.....Power." he moaned. Koopalings Rule Forever! "It didn't bother you the last time," said Link. He made the Twilight grow staronger around Galleom. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy gained power. Just then Galleom disappeared. However 1000 primds formed. "2 agasit millions." said Iggy. He held his swords out. Koopalings Rule Forever! "It's only one thousand," said Link, softly. He turned into a wolf and destroyed several of them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his lighting attack and killed about 500 of them. He then slashed a few of them. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link created a force feild of twilight and killed the rest of them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Few." said Iggy. Just then Galleom appeared again. He formed 1000,0000,0000 primds. "Ihay Chihuahua!" exclainmed Iggy. He used his lighting attack and Killed 100 primds along with damaging Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! "This is ridiculous and childish," said Link. He turned back into a Hylain and the Primids exploded with twilight. "I'd advise you run or you are next," said Link to Galleom, softly. Galleom flicked Link and Iggy agsint a wall, knocking them out. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link stood up again, enraged. Twilight formed around Galleom and started to crush him. Lucario woke up and started watching the fight. "Never is a beast more deadly then when it is injured..." she thought. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Galleom, Poop." said Iggy. Galleom was knocked out. He returned to his normal form. "Iggy? Link? Lucario? Why am I here?" asked Galleom. "You were an evil monster mintunes ago." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link released Galleom from the twilight and calmed down. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck." said Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia woke up and flew over to Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I was turned evil." said Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You've attacked us tons of timres in the past, even before that new look of your's," said Lucario. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "XD Why would I hurt Iggy. He's my friend!" exclaimed Galleom. "It was Dark Link, wasn't it?" asked Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "No, it wasn't my copy. Twilight would be all over this place if it were him," said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I think it was an evil clone of Tabuu. Whatever it was, It wasn't Tabuu. He's to stupid to improve any of us expect himself." replied Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yeah, whatever," said Lucario with a yawn. She walked back into her room and fell asleep. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy packed up. "Were ya going?" asked Jigglypuff. "I'ma pow this dark Tabuu." repiled Iggy. Soon he and Jigglypuff set out along with Falco, Samus, Snake, Meta Knight, Flames, Ridley and Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay